marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Illuminati
Read the full account of the Illuminati Civil War here. Welcome to Earth-X6! The end is coming and the only ones who can stop it are at war with each other. Illuminati: No Surrender is a fan-made Marvel TV series. Set in Earth-X6, the series follows the rise and fall of a secret society called Illuminati and the wars raged by its members against each other. The series features a large ensemble cast, with most storylines focusing on Tony Stark / Iron Man, Reed Richards / Mister Fantastic, Max Eisenhardt / Magneto, Stephen Strange / Doctor Strange, T'Challa / Black Panther, Namor McKenzie / Namor, Blackagar Boltagon / Black Bolt. Series overview The story takes place in a parallel universe called Earth-X6. In this universe, the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, and the Inhumans have all been formed for a few years and have been in quite a few wars. Weeks after the mysterious death of Professor X, the superhero community is in great tension. The ranks of the X-Men are in total chaos with members constantly leaving. The Avengers are separated and the Fantastic Four are in discord. Wakanda, Atlantis, Attilan and Genosha are all in war against each other. As a world-ending threat arrives, an old secret society known as the Illuminati tries to set aside their differences and former quarrels to save the world. 'Season 1 (2011)' Iron Man, Mister Fantastic, Doctor Strange, Black Panther, Namor, and Black Bolt reconvene the Illuminati in the hopes of solving the mystery of Richard Rider's message. With one seat left empty, the members of the Illuminati scour the whole universe for any help they can to prevent the destruction of the universe that Rider warned them about. Doctor Strange embark on a journey with an old enemy to search for the truth of Rider's warnings. Iron Man, and three Captains - Steve Rogers, Carol Danvers, and Brian Braddock - come upon a despairing answer to a question that has puzzled them for years. Mister Fantastic has lost his family after Susan divorced him. But with Johnny Storm suddenly appearing on his doorstep, Reed tries to fix his marriage in a time where the world needs him the most. The people of Wakanda and Atlantis are in great tension after T'Challa's reluctance to approve Atlantis' membership in the United Nations. With the two nations in the brink of war, the rest of the nations begin to take their sides. Meanwhile, Magneto and the rest of the House of Magnus are still mourning over Charles Xavier's sudden demise. With the remaining members of the X-Men in hiding and the future of the mutants uncertain, Magneto chooses to the despicable, which puts him at odds with the rest of the superhero community, especially with Black Bolt and the Inhumans. Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, realizes that she has a destiny to fulfill and if she wants to do so, she must make the hardest decision of her life. In the farthest reaches of space, after years buried in an uncharted planet, an old enemy returns from the dead and he's deadlier than ever. 'Season 2 (2012)' Wars are raging across the globe. The Illuminati, with the hopes of solving the mystery behind Richard Rider's warning, have broken up instead. The secrecy of the Illuminati has been broken. Now, as the world searches for hope, its heroes fight against each other. Captain America, Captain Marvel, and Captain Britain have discovered that Professor X's death was indirectly caused by the members of the Illuminati. After Steve's confrontation with Iron Man, the Avengers have splintered. As a civil war among the Avengers begins to brew, Tony takes the founding Avengers - Giant Man, the Wasp, Thor, Black Widow, and Wonder Man - and goes off grid. Reed Richards has dropped his mantle as Mister Fantastic and goes on to fix his marriage with Sue. As the world needs the Fantastic Four again, Human Torch becomes a superhero again and takes Reed's seat in the Illuminati. As Namor tries to rebuild Atlantis, T'Challa and the rest of the Wakandans take their best ships and flee from their nation. With the Wakandans out of his way, Namor spots another nation to conquer. The House of Magnus won their battle against Attilan, and with Magneto and his greed endanger the whole world, Jean Grey and the remaining members of the X-Men come out from hiding. Wanda Maximoff has gone mad. After killing the king of Attilan, she has compromised her marriage with Vision. Now, the android is after her to bring her to justice. Doctor Strange's mission to an uncharted dimension has caused Wong's and Mordo's life. Strange realizes that he's the only member left to fight off wahatever's coming their way and contacts all the sorcerers and magicians to defend the world. As Richard Rider wakes up from his coma, Strange's resolution will be destroyed. Black Bolt is dead. As the Inhumans search for comfort, Medusa steps up to become their ruler. But the struggles of the Inhumans will not end there. With the Genoshans as their enemy, the Inhumans will soon find another within their ranks. As a handful of kingdoms fight each other, Doctor Doom prepares for the worst things that will come to Latveria. Captain Marvel runs away with Captain America and the rest of the Secret Avengers, she is visited by the Guardians of the Galaxy to warn her that Thanos is alive and he will come for the infinity stones. With his heroes at war with each other, Spider-Man creates the New Avengers to tell the people what it really means to be a superhero. Episodes 'Overview' 'Season 1 (2011)' 'Season 2 (2012)' Cast The following cast members have been credited as main cast in the opening credits: } |- | TBA || Steve Rogers / Captain America || colspan=2 |- | Gemma Arterton || Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch || colspan=2 |- | Nikolaj Coster-Waldau || Victor von Doom / Doctor Doom || || |- | Ron Perlman || Thanos || || |- | Bradley Cooper || Hank Pym / Giant Man || || |- | Yvonne Strahovski || Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel || || |- | Amy Acker || Medusalith Amaquelin / Medusa || || |- | Kara Tointon || Jean Grey / Marvel Girl || || |- | Freema Agyeman || Ororo Munroe / Storm || || |- | Jude Law || Vision || || |- | TBA || Peter Parker / Spider-Man || || |- | Bradley James || Johnny Storm / Human Torch || || |} 'Starring' *Matt Bomer as Tony Stark / Iron Man (Seasons 1-2) *Matt Smith as Reed Richards / Mister Fantastic (Seasons 1-2) *Jeremy Irons as Max Eisenhardt / Magneto (Seasons 1-2) *Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Stephen Strange / Doctor Strange (Seasons 1-2) *David Oyelowo as T'Challa / Black Panther (Seasons 1-2) *Luke Evans as Namor McKenzie / Namor (Seasons 1-2) *Hugh Dancy as Blackagar Boltagon / Black Bolt † (Season 1) *TBA as Steve Rogers / Captain America (Seasons 1-2) *Gemma Arterton as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch (Seasons 1-2) *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Victor von Doom / Doctor Doom (Season 2) *Ron Perlman as Thanos (Season 2; Cameo Season 1) *Bradley Cooper as Hank Pym / Giant Man (Season 2; Recurring Season 1) *Yvonne Strahovski as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel (Season 2; Recurring Season 1) *Amy Acker as Medusalith Amaquelin / Medusa (Season 2; Recurring Season 1) *Kara Tointon as Jean Grey / Marvel Girl (Season 2) *Freema Agyeman as Ororo Munroe / Storm (Season 2; Recurring Season 1) *Jude Law as Vision (Season 2; Recurring Season 1) *TBA as Peter Parker / Spider-Man (Season 2) *Bradley James as Johnny Storm / Human Torch (Season 2; Recurring Season 1) 'Recurring' *TBA as Brian Braddock / Captain Britain (Seasons 1-2) *TBA as Karl Mordo / Baron Mordo † (Season 1) *Sophia Bush as Janet van Dyne / Wasp (Seasons 1-2) *Charlie Hunnam as Thor Odinson (Seasons 1-2) *Emily Blunt as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow (Seasons 1-2) *Brandon Routh as Simon Williams / Wonder Man (Seasons 1-2) *TBA as Nathan Summers / Cable (Seasons 1-2) *Tom Felton as Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver (Seasons 1-2) *TBA as Lorna Dane / Polaris (Seasons 1-2) *Robert Kazinsky as Ben Grimm / Thing † (Season 1) *TBA as Wong † (Season 1) *Billie Piper as Emma Frost / White Queen (Seasons 1-2) *TBA as Thomas Shepherd / Speed (Seasons 1-2) *TBA as Billy Kaplan / Wiccan (Seasons 1-2) *TBA as Teddy Altman / Hulkling (Seasons 1-2) *TBA as Richard Rider / Nova (Season 2; Guest Season 1) *TBA as Matt Murdock / Daredevil (Season 2) *TBA as Danny Rand / Iron Fist (Season 2) *TBA as Luke Cage / Power Man (Season 2) *TBA as Jessica Jones / Jewel (Season 2) *Andrew Hayden-Smith as Robert Drake / Iceman (Season 2) 'Guest' *TBA as Emil Blonsky / Abomination (Season 1) *James Nesbitt as Norman Osborn / Green Goblin (Season 1) Category:Illuminati: No Surrender Category:Sam Riders Category:Earth-X6 Category:Realities